


Happy birthday, Mr. Stark

by StarkRogers



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, F/M, Fan Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers/pseuds/StarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just really imagined that it was Howard who wore the costumes Peggy found in his closet lol. So here's Howard in lingerie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday, Mr. Stark




End file.
